fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Bob O'Connor
Obit * Obituary: Mayor Robert E. O'Connor / His enthusiasm for city was unbounded by Rich Lord of the P-G. Background * Bob O'Connor became mayor of Pittsburgh in January, 2006. He had run for mayor three times, and lost his first two attempts. * In 2001, Bob O'Connor was Pittsburgh City Council President. O'Connor lost for a second time to Tom Murphy. Early in 2001, O'Connor had a 30-point lead in the race. * In 2006, days before the MLB All-Star Game, bad news about O'Connor's health surfaced: cancer. Insights This is home. The 2001 campaign and outcome could have been different for Bob O'Connor if he had a viable message and a real platform. One of the early motivators for this Wiki, Platform.For-Pgh.org was centered upon Bob O'Connor. I started to build the pages here, with an open-source framework, because of the shallow campaign content from the races in the 90s by O'Connor and Murphy. Because the ideas that nested here could have been used freely by others, one hope was that Bob O'Connor would pick-up some elements here for his benefit. O'Connor ran for mayor in 1997 and 2001 -- loosing both times. He won in 2005, but played defense with his campaign and platform. In O'Connor's 2001 race, a concept that fit O'Connor's message was, Any road will take you there if you don't know where you're going. In 2001, both Bob O'Connor and Tom Murphy were 56-year old, Democrats, grey haired, each with city government experience of more than ten years. Bob and Tom had been in the top two offices of the city. They ran a popularity contest, each spending nearly $1-million. * Judy O'Connor, wife of Bob O'Connor * Mayor Bob O'Connor's page on the city web site. * PG in Sept. 2004 * Bob's illegal idea for gun dealers. * Bob O'Connor's plank on dealing with firearm dealers Blogs * Dave Copeland's reflections on Bob O'Connor from September, 2006 Insights Tribune Review editorial from June 2006. Redding up: Indeed, there's lots of "redding up" going around Pittsburgh in advance of the Major League All-Star Game next month. But, as we've previously noted, "redding up" seems to have been the norm from the first day of the administration of Mayor Bob O'Connor. On any given day in any given neighborhood, we've seen crews picking up refuse that had been lying around for years and sweeping and raking and tidying up. The city is setting a great example. Seen & heard: Speaking of the O'Connor administration, Hizzhoner quickly has developed a very good habit of being on the scene in times of trouble. If something major has happened, such as a shooting, Mr. O'Connor is there. And it's not politics or grandstanding; he's actively involved because he's genuinely concerned. What a refreshing and reassuring difference from the previous administration and a mayor whose operational mantra seemed to have been "hide." Wishes of Wife, Judy Judy O'Connor added, "I just hope the people in Pittsburgh just continue to keep Bob's work up. You know he wanted to redd up and for the eight months he was mayor he really did a good job. So I really hope it keeps up." From KDKA TV in September, 2006 Health Details Bob O'Connor has been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer, primary central nervous system T-cell lymphoma. The timing was a cruel blow for Mr. O'Connor, who became mayor a little over six months ago and whose irrepressible enthusiasm was about to grace the national stage with the All-Star Game at PNC Park. Instead, the mayor found himself in a hospital bed for the grand occasion. But the diagnosis was upbeat and the mayor himself found the strength to call his staff for their weekly meeting on Thursday, exuding good spirits. If anyone can redd up his health, it may be the man who has been redding up Pittsburgh, but today he especially needs the help of Pittsburghers at their Sunday prayers. Staff * http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06208/709044-100.stm July 27, 2006 - Three get fired from top administrative posts. * WPXI.com - Mayor Appoints Interim Chief Of Staff Mayor Bob O'Connor announced Thursday morning the appointment of Dennis Regan as Interim Chief of Staff, replacing BJ Leber. Regan most recently served as Executive Director of Intergovernmental Affairs. George Specter will become acting City Solicitor, replacing current City Solicitor Susan Malie. And Scott Kunka will assume the duties of the Budget and Finance Department. Paul Leger was the director of the Department of Finance. O'Connor also commended his directors for their loyal and selfless commitment to the people of Pittsburgh and his administration during his recovery. Links * Jim Ferlo Photos * http://www.flickr.com/photos/btezra/166736891/ Media * Ferlo's presence looming larger at city hall from P-G, August, 2006 -- Mayor's business friends thicken their web in his absence * http://www.thepittsburghchannel.com/news/10470045/detail.html Highmark tribute to O'Conor from December 2006 O'Connor, Bob